


If Thy Hand Offend Thee

by Saucery



Category: Supernatural
Genre: BDSM, Blindfolds, Bloodplay, Bondage, Castiel Returns (Again), Dark, Dean Winchester Has Trust Issues, Desperation Play, Drabble, Dysfunctional Relationships, Ficlet, Fragmented Narrative, Fucked Up Beyond All Recognition, Hurt Castiel, Knifeplay, M/M, Near Future, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Painplay, Porn, Possessive Behavior, Psychological Smut, Repentance, Romance, Tainted Love, The Fine Art of Surrender
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-17
Updated: 2012-01-17
Packaged: 2017-10-29 17:16:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/322241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saucery/pseuds/Saucery
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"And if thy hand offend thee, cut it off: it is better for thee to enter into life maimed, than having two hands to go into hell, into the fire that never shall be quenched." - <i>The Bible</i>, Mark (ch. IX, v. 43-44).</p>
            </blockquote>





	If Thy Hand Offend Thee

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tazical](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=tazical).



* * *

  


The first time, Dean traps Castiel in sigils of Enochian.

Blindfolds him with his own tie.

Whips him, until they're both gasping, until Dean isn't sure which one of them is hurt.

The second time, Castiel offers Dean his dagger. Dean takes it, and marks him with it, with wounds that will never heal.

Sometimes, Dean tastes those wounds.

Sometimes, he doesn't.

Sometimes, he watches each cut well and weep, staining the sheets with red.

He doesn't - often - fuck Castiel. But when he does, he holds him down by the neck. Touches him until he's begging, and again, until he's sobbing and shaking apart, and again, until he's screaming.

Sometimes, Dean leaves him bound for hours.

And sometimes - _sometimes_ \- for days.

It's punishment.

It's -

It's what it has to be. Castiel has to know, to understand, to _learn_. He has to be humbled. He has to know never to lie, never to leave, never to -

It's punishment.

Sometimes, he lets Castiel go.

And that's the worst punishment of all.  


* * *

  


 **fin.**  
Please review!


End file.
